Coming Home
by coffeelova
Summary: Bella and her best friend Alice head to Seattle after spending years away from Washington attending college. Both are starting new careers and expect changes, but can they even fathom what changes this move will actually bring?


**This is my first work of fan fiction or writing for that matter. I love these characters and felt like I have read so much fan fiction that maybe I should attempt something of my own. I have no idea if this is any good, so please let me know if it is worth continuing. I in no way, shape, or form consider myself to be a professional writer or even an amateur one, this is just something fun to do and to push myself to do something that makes me a little uncomfortable.**

**I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series. That is all Stephenie Meyer (the wonderful woman who brought us Edward and Emmett Cullen).**

**I do own an adorable Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, lots of Strawberry Chapstick, and a bottle of Mark West Pinot Noir!**

**------------------------**

**Story Synopsis: Bella and her best friend Alice head to Seattle after spending years away from Washington attending college. Both are starting new careers and expect changes, but can they even fathom what changes this move will actually bring! Fluff, Fun, and Love a plenty.**

COMING HOME

Chapter One: Rise and Shine

Well, today is the day. I am starting my first real job at an amazing school. I have given up figuring out how I landed this job, about a month ago. It just seems too good to be true. Not only will I be close to my mom and dad, but it is one of the most well known and respected high schools, public or private, in the Seattle area. Ellings High. Not that I feel I don't deserve it, because I did graduate undergrad summa cum laude at a great Big 10 school and went on to earn my Masters degree with similar results, but it is my first job, and generally people like a little experience. However, maybe they wanted someone a little fresh to breathe some air into the place. Who knows? I am not going to worry about that though, because I have new 'teacher' training today, and while I am a Guidance Counselor and not a teacher, I still have to learn the ropes and pay my dues. Plus, meet some of the staff. It's the second week of August and it is still warm so figuring out what to wear that is appropriate for meeting your co-workers, not overly hot since it is still summer, but not stuffy and pretentious because really it's just workshop week, was a little difficult.

Normally I don't worry about this stuff, but on my first day and I want to fit in and not look incredibly out of place. Plus, I still want to be comfortable in case I have some time to put my office together. So, I Bella Swan, willingly recruited my best friend Alice to help me, which she was more than willing to do. Therefore, I stand before the mirror in my newly acquired apartments bathroom, in a lovely navy blue peasant skirt, plain white tank-top, and a light weight gray cardigan shrug, and adorable grey flats. I feel comfortable, but put together. I curled my hair slightly and put it in a loose low ponytail to combat the heat and humidity that would normally cause a major frizz attack. "Man, I'm nervous", yes I do also talk out loud to myself frequently, but thankfully only bits and pieces of my constantly streaming inner monologue escape and become audible.

Just as I was about to start my "Bella Swan you can do it!" pep talk, my phone started ringing. Knowing that it could only be two possible people, my mother or Alice, I answered it. I looked at the caller i.d. and my assumptions were correct.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bells. Are you excited about your first day and do you like your outfit? It's not too much right? I gave you flats and everything!" Alice rambled. She always wants to make me happy.

"Alice of course I love the outfit. It's very fitting I think for my first day...well at least I hope. Ugh, I don't know why I am caring so much. Anyway, I am excited but quite nervous. What if they don't like me?" expressing my concerns to Alice was easy, but to everyone else it was hard. She was truly my best friend. "How about you? Are you excited to break ground on the new place today? I really love the location!"

I could hear Alice opening and closing cabinets in her kitchen as she replied, "First of all Bella, everyone that has ever met you, with the exception of a few undesirable characters, love you, so don't worry about that and just be yourself. You are amazing! Second, I AM SOOOO EXCITED FOR TODAY! I love our location. If your day goes well, do you want to meet up for dinner tonight to celebrate our new endeavors?"

"Sure that sounds fun. I will give you a call when my day ends. Since it's just teacher training I think I get done at 3, but I might want to work on my office a little bit."

"Okay, that sounds good. Bye Bells."

"Bye Ali!"

By the time I arrived at the schools parking lot, any ounce of serenity and calm that Alice had given me with our chat had dissipated. I was a nervous wreck. So, I decided an impromptu personal pep-talk was warranted. "Bella, get yourself together. You are a smart, caring, worthy individual. Every other person that will be there today, with the exception of the principal is new too. They have more to worry about than accessing you. Be polite and helpful and you will be just fine." During my little self talk, I vaguely heard another car parking near me, but though nothing of it until I finished and I found a very tall good looking man struggling with copious amounts of random football equipment and supplies.

"Can I help you with some of that?", I was early for training and he looked in dire need of assistance.

"Oh that would be great. I'm Jasper Whitlock, History teacher and Asst. Football Coach here at Ellings.", he presented his hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan. I'm here for new teacher training. I'll be the new Guidance Counselor here this year. Well, hopefully for more than a year....anyways, it's nice to meet you?" I greeted politely albeit a little awkwardly. "Got two a days starting this week?"

"Ya, how could you tell?" he smiled. "I appreciate your help. We just have to line some of this stuff up over here for practice and then I can get Edward to help me with the rest. He's the head coach so I should make him do some of the hard labor!"

"Yes, that only sounds fair." I chuckled. " It was a pleasure meeting you Jasper. It's nice to know one person at a new place."

"Definitely. I am sure that I will see you around. Don't be a stranger and thanks for the help!" he replied kindly.

"Of course. Have a great day!" and I walked to what appeared to be the entrance if I remembered correctly from when I interviewed. I was feeling a little better. Apparently my little pep-talk helped. I was polite and offered help and it appears I have made my first friend at Ellings. He was very nice and very good looking, but definitely just gave off the friend vibe. Which is definitely okay, because I don't need a relationship right now, and he is more Alice's type than mine. Whatever, like I know my type! I'd have to date on a regular basis to know that, right?

The school wasn't overwhelmingly large, but big enough that this would be the only school I worked at, as opposed to working at multiple schools like some of my old classmates were doing. So, while I am nervous, I am also terribly excited to meet the students I will be working with and starting up some of my groups. As my internal ramblings ended, I entered into the office to get the agenda for the day and literally ran into what felt like a brick wall. Loud chuckles emanated from said brick wall and I felt blood rush to my face and mortification to seep in as I looked up at one of my new bosses, Principal Emmett Cullen.

"Well, hello! You must be here for the new teacher training. I'm Emmett Cullen the principal here, but we've already met. Isabella Swan, right?", man he was cheery in the morning. All chuckles and smiles.

"Ah yes, it's nice to see you again. Please call me Bella. Sorry about the crash test I just performed on you. I was thinking of a lot of things at once, apparently one not being successful navigation!" Oh man. I hope he has a sense of humor. When I am nervous/mortified, as would be the case right now, I tend to crack stupid jokes. No matter the person involved.

"Not a problem Bella." he laughed "Why don't I get you set up with your new teacher packet and we can walk over to the library. There aren't many new teachers this year, so it should be a small group. Since some of the information won't pertain to you, as the new Guidance Counselor, so you will only be with us for the morning, and then you are free to prep your office and work on any group activities and appointments that you need to set up."

"Okay great. Thanks for letting me know. How many new teacher will there be this year?" I asked.

"Oh, including you, only three. Ben Cheney will be the new computer teacher and Angela Weber will be our new Spanish teacher. They are both very nice and seem eager to start." Emmet finished as we came to the library's entrance.

"Well I see that all of you are early birds. We have ten minutes before we are supposed to start, but if you guys don't mind, why don't we just begin. That way we can break a little early for lunch. Sound good?" Emmett asked and we all nodded to agree. "So why don't we just do simple introductions and share a little bit about ourselves." Emmett continued.

I looked around the room at Angela and Ben and it appeared that they had already started getting to know each other while waiting, but they both offered kind smiles to me and I was eager to get to know them.

"How about I start? As you know, my name is Emmett Cullen, please call me Emmett when we are not around students, and I have been principal here at Ellings High for three years. Let's see, I have been married for about one year now, to an amazing woman, who I am sure you guys will meet at our beginning of the year picnic. It seems that my family has started quite a tradition here. My mother was the Dir. of Special Education for the school district before she retired, and my brother is the Orchestra teacher and head football coach. It's a great place to work! I went to Purdue, and played football there for two years until I hurt my knee, and received my undergraduate and graduate degrees there. So Go Boilermakers! Best in the Big 10!" Emmett yelled that last bit and I smiled at the small friendly rivalry that could present itself between Emmett and myself.

"Well, it seems I am next. My name is Bella Swan. I am 24 years old, and I will be the new Guidance Counselor for the school. This is my first job out of college and I am extremely excited to be working here. I grew up in Forks, WA and so it is nice to be closer to home after being so far away for college. I earned my Bachelor's and Master's degrees from the University of Minnesota! Go Gophers! So, I respectfully disagree with you Emmett, as I think they are the best in the Big 10!" I finished up my speech with Emmett laughing as I did so.

Angela and Ben briefly described themselves and Emmett proceeded to go through what he termed 'the boring but necessary" rules and packets regarding what to do in case of emergencies and so on. Time actually went by quickly, as Emmett was definitely a character. It was easy to see why he seemed to be a successful Principal. He was fun-loving and humorous, while also knowing when to be professional. It made for a nice combination and I am sure he was a hit with the students. It also didn't hurt that he was enormously large and quite cute, I must add (I wonder if his brother is single). Most of the high schoolers probably didn't want to mess with him.

"Well all we have left to do this morning is a tour of the school, and then we can break for lunch. You guys are welcome to do something on your own, or I was thinking of heading over to the Jimmy Johns down the street, if you wanted to join me. The teacher tend to hang out there on their lunches when the kids aren't at school." Emmett indicated as we started towards the gymnasium. We had all agreed to go to Jimmy Johns and enjoyed the rest of the tour. The buildings were all fairly new for the school so all the classrooms were well equipped. It turned out that both Angela and Ben's classrooms were close together on the second floor, which was near the Sophomore's lockers, and my office, _which is great!!!!!_, I internally added, would be in the lower level of the school near the orchestra room. Emmett told me to let him know if the noise interfered at all with my groups or sessions with the students, but I didn't think it would be a problem. I actually had a feeling that I would rather enjoy it! My office had a surprising amount of natural light and seemed pretty cozy already for being empty. I hoped to make this a welcoming space for students. I actually had two small rooms, one for my office space and another area to meet with groups. It was more than I could hope for! Hopefully, I would get along with the Orchestra teacher seeing as we shared a wall!

At lunch Emmett, Angela, Ben and I had a really nice time getting to know one another. Emmett reminded us about the annual back to school picnic that would be held at the football field on Thursday night, and then would be able to meet some more teachers and staff there. Thursday was the day that all the returning teachers would be coming back to work and prep there for the first day.

The day went by fast as it was filled with organizing, attempting to not get lost, and unpacking some of my belongings into my new office. Before I realized it, it was 4:00 and I could leave if I wanted. I called up Alice and we decided I would meet her at her soon to be amazing boutique hotel and spa location! I was almost as excited for her and she was for herself! We had lots to talk about after our eventful first days.

**----------**

**If you leave a review, let me know if you would be interested in me continuing, and if it is any good or not. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
